


maybe some people are meant to be in the same story.

by Idnis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M, also he works in a library, because it's kei and he's very awkward, boys being cute and awkward and in love and slightly pining, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnis/pseuds/Idnis
Summary: There he was again, Kei thought as he took his place behind the counter, ready to unenthousiastically work the afternoon shift at the library.Kei quickly looked away before his mind began sprouting all that nonsense about how his dark brown hair looked so very soft,which it did.Ugh.Damnit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I'm finally back with another TsukkiYama fanfic! Writing this made me fall in love with them all over again.  
> Especially with Tsukki's POV. 
> 
> This fanfic was written for DeVora, as part of the TsukkiYama secret santa!  
> Which is why it takes place just before the holidays,  
> but then I forgot the exchange wasn't due until January sooooo.
> 
> Hope this is to your liking!

There _he_ was again, Kei thought as he took his place behind the counter, ready to unenthousiastically work the afternoon shift at the library.  
  
The music blaring through the library’s speakers was all kinds of Christmas crap.  
  
Logging onto the computer, Kei hummed along to the mellow tunes of White Christmas.  
Okay so he knew a lot of them by heart.  
Who didn’t?  
  
While waiting for the incredibly slow computer to process the fact that there was a new guy behind the counter, Kei casually cast a glance towards the seating area to his left.  
The place where _he_ was again,  
sitting behind a computer that was probably infinitely faster than the library’s.  
  
Kei quickly looked away before his mind began sprouting all that nonsense about how his dark brown hair looked so very soft,  
which it _did_ .  
Ugh.  
Damnit.

The computer chose that moment to complain loudly against Kei, demanding attention.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Kei muttered. ‘I’m still here.’

 _Bleep_ the computer replied.  
  
Kei cried silently on the inside about his social life.  
  
✑  
  
Trudging through the snow towards work was bad enough,  
but then apparently the heating in the building was broken.  
  
Not broken in the way you expected it to be,  
oh no.  
That would mean it was just freezing, and Kei would have a legit reason to sneak coffee behind the counter, which was normally not done but oh no, his poor hands.  
However would he manage to type?  
  
And then of course, _he_ would come over too, looking adorable as fuck, asking if maybe he could warm his hands around a cup of coffee too,  
and Kei would smile his mysteriously handsome smile and say,  
_‘I could buy you one. My shift ends at 9.’_  
  
Yeah no.  
The problem wasn’t that the heating didn’t work,  
it was that it suddenly went into overdrive, heating the entire building to the max of its ability.

A blanket of warmth and sweat smacked Kei wetly in his face.

‘Lovely,’ he muttered.

✑  
  
This was not okay.  
He could not survive like this.

Loads of students who entered the library quickly grabbed what they needed and then ran out again.  
Even the cold outside was preferable to this terrarium warmth.  
Kei would turn into a turtle any minute now.

But for some unfathomable reason,  
_he_ was still sitting at his usual spot, his incredibly fast laptop wheezing for air in front of him.  
  
Kei wanted to avert his eyes, but oh no,  
he’d already noticed that a few strands of dark brown hair were sticking to his forehead,  
and a blush was spread across his cheeks.

It looked unexpectedly sexy,  
and Kei felt very attacked as he pulled at his own jumper, which he’d put on because he stupidly hadn’t calculated on the library being the worst workplace ever.  
  
Now that he was blatantly staring at the hot guy,  
nice pun there,  
Kei wondered for perhaps the fiftieth time what _he_ was doing here and what the hell he was always working on.  
  
Of course uni was stressful and a lot of work,  
but did it require him to spend his entire afternoon in the library, _every day?_  
  
Kei felt a drop of sweat trickle down his face and wiped it away, which was actually pretty useless because his entire forehead was sweaty as hell.  
Just then,  
because of course just then,  
_he_ looked up, meeting Kei’s eyes.  
  
_He_ looked startled,  
which Kei found fair, seeing how he was currently creepily staring at him while sweat was dripping down his face.  
  
Something dumb bubbled up in Kei’s throat and he really tried to swallow it,  
but there it was.  
  
‘Warm, huh?’

Of course _he_ was too far away  
and so couldn’t hear Kei  
and Kei should’ve just shut up,  
but he repeated louder,  
‘Warm, huh?’

  
_He_ still looked a little startled, but then nodded anyways, and well fucking great, Kei thought, now he’ll always be known as the sweaty, creepy dude who stated the blatantly obvious.  
  
Kei immediately turned towards the slowest computer in the universe,  
who groaned in the sweltering heat.

Same.

✑  
  
‘Be sure to study hard for the test!’  
  
Only two more weeks until Christmas break, Kei thought, as he packed his books into his bag.  
Beside him, Kageyama was doing the same.  
  
‘Bye,’ Kei said, which was about as far as their conversations went.

‘Good luck at work,’ Kageyama nodded.

Their friendship worked perfectly.  
  
Kei did sometimes wonder what Kageyama’s first name was.  
  
✑

The computer wheezed and groaned and puffed,  
so Kei put his hand on the screen to shush it.  
‘Sssh.’  
  
Of course, just then, _he  
_ _he_ who never ever went to check out books,  
stood in front of Kei with a book in his hands.

‘Um,’ _he_ said, looking curiously at Kei’s hand plastered against the computer’s screen. Kei immediately dropped it.  
His hand, not the computer.  
‘I’d like to check out this book.’

‘Yes, that’s what I’m here for,’ Kei said stupidly, not meeting _his_ eyes because he already knew from creepily staring that they were gorgeously dark brown, some sort of warm chestnut colour that made Kei wish for hot chocolate.  
  
Yeah.

Kei dutifully typed in the book’s code, which was some biology book, and the computer thankfully recognized it.  
Kei changed its status to _loaned_ , linking it to the guy’s library pass that he’d slid on the counter.  
  
‘Done,’ Kei said, turning back towards _him_ , who was watching him with a sort of dreamy expression in his eyes like he was thinking about something else entirely. ‘You have to return it after two weeks.’  
  
_He_ nodded quickly, taking the book from Kei and returning to his normal spot at one of the tables in the seating area.  
  
Now, Kei could be a normal person about this and continue doing his job, putting away a few books and such.  
Or…  
  
Kei’s hands were already flying towards the computer, clicking on the last transaction and.  
There.  
Yamaguchi Tadashi.  
  
There was a photo attached.  
A very cute photo.

Just then, the front door opened and a bunch of loud guys walked into the library, joking with each other while they went straight to the back of the library, probably to immaturely look at biology magazines.

One of them stopped suddenly however, a look of surprise on his face before he grinned slowly.  
  
Kei followed his gaze.  
  
Yamaguchi was trying his best to disappear behind his laptop, but it was no use because the guy called out,  
‘Hey! It’s freckles!’  
and walked towards Yamaguchi, who flinched at the name.  
  
Kei frowned as he saw that the rest of the guys were turning back too,  
all slowly walking towards Yamaguchi.  
It was clear they weren’t friends.

‘Whatcha doing here?’ the first guy asked.  
  
Kei couldn’t hear what Yamaguchi replied,  
could almost not see him anymore because the guys were forming a closed circle around him and no way,  
this was starting to look a lot like bullying.

‘Are you hiding your ugly face here?’

All the guys laughed.

‘We’ve got news for you, no matter if your face is behind a computer or a book, it’s still _ugly_!’

Kei was walking towards them before he knew what he was doing.  
  
‘Sorry,’ he said flatly, tapping one of them on their shoulder. It satisfied him greatly to see that they were all shorter than him,  
and he used it to his advantage, glaring down at them.

‘What?’ one of them asked defensively.  
  
‘This is a library,’ Kei replied. ‘We only allow people with brains in here.’  
  
‘We were just talking to our friend here.’

‘Oh was that what you were doing?’ Kei asked, raising his eyebrows. ‘Sounded to me like you were demonstrating how cavemen behaved.’

They blinked at him,  
probably not even understanding what he meant.

Kei laughed.  
‘Oops. Sorry, I assumed you had graduated from preschool.’  
He crossed his arms.  
‘Now get lost.’

The guys looked at him for a second or two, unsure if they were going to make a big deal of it or not, but in the end they all walked away.

‘S-sorry about that.’

Kei turned to Yamaguchi, who looked like he was close to tears.

‘No, _I’m_ sorry about that,’ Kei shook his head. ‘Seriously. How did they even knew where this building was?’

Yamaguchi bit his lip, looking down at his biology book.  
  
‘You study biology?’ Kei asked casually.

‘No, well, yeah,’ Yamaguchi mumbled. ‘Not really. Chose it as an extra subject.’

‘Lucky you,’ Kei sighed. ‘I have to take it. Are you studying for the test?’

Yamaguchi shook his head.  
‘No, I, um. I already know everything. This is just research for an extra credit project.’

Woah.  
Hold up.

‘I’m impressed. I suck at biology.’

Yamaguchi looked up enthusiastically.  
‘You do?’

Kei snorted.  
‘Thanks.’

‘Oh!’ Yamaguchi blushed. ‘No, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought, after you defended me, maybe I could, um, help you study or something. If you want. You don’t have to.’  
  
Kei looked down at Yamaguchi’s cute face and wondered how on earth he was supposed to say no to whatever Yamaguchi asked him.  
_Want to rob a bank with me?_  
_Sure._

‘That’s perfect, actually,’ he said instead.

‘Great,’ Yamaguchi smiled.

Kei nodded, something he managed to do normally and then turned around without another word, which was probably not so normal.  
  
It was a lot harder to continue his boring work when he knew Yamaguchi was sitting over there,  
after they’d just agreed to let Yamaguchi tutor him.  
Kei’s heart pounded wildly in his chest.  
  
How was he going to manage?  
He’d barely managed three normal sentences just now.  
  
His fingers were nervously typing in all the codes of the returned books, making his way through the stack when Yamaguchi’s voice broke through Kei’s anxious thoughts.

‘Can I maybe get your number?’

Startled, Kei dropped the book he was holding.  
It fell on his feet.  
  
There was an awkward silence for maybe a second or two, before Yamaguchi leaned over the counter in concern.  
‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah,’ Kei said, voice breaking, so he cleared his throat and tried again. ‘Yeah. Yes. I am okay. I have a phone.’

Yamaguchi’s warm brown eyes looked up at him, a shy smile spreading across his face.  
‘Great. I was kind of counting on it.’

Right.  
Of course.  
Who didn’t have a phone?

Yamaguchi took out his phone and Kei recited his number flawlessly, because this he could do.  
Numbers.  
Safe things.

‘Thank you, Tsukishima,’ Yamaguchi said, putting away his phone and smiling yet again, but that wasn’t a problem because he looked exceptionally cute while smiling.  
Wait.

‘You know my name?’ Kei asked.  
  
He hadn’t been the only one creeping?  
  
Biting his lip to keep from giggling, Yamaguchi nodded before pointing at Kei’s name tag.  
Name  
tag.

The computer beside Kei groaned loudly, which was nice, because it meant Kei wouldn’t have to.

‘Right. I have a name tag.’  
  
‘You sure do,’ Yamaguchi giggled, then hoisted his bag over his shoulder. Kei noticed just now that he’d packed all his things. ‘So maybe I’ll see you tomorrow?’

‘Yes,’ Kei said. ‘Definitely. I’ll be working.’

‘Until 9, right?’ Yamaguchi asked, then looked a little sheepishly. ‘I mean, that’s when I see you leave. Because I’m here everyday and stuff. And you walk past me as you leave… Yeah.’  
  
There was an awkward silence, in which Kei thought he should say it wasn’t a problem because he definitely always noticed what Yamaguchi was wearing or doing, but then another student walked towards the counter with a stack of books in his hand.

‘I’ll be going now,’ Yamaguchi trailed off awkwardly.  
  
‘See you tomorrow,’ Kei said.  
  
Yamaguchi’s eyes brightened, and the cute smile returned.  
‘Yeah, tomorrow.’

✑  
  
Of course Kei couldn’t leave his phone alone.  
  
Not that he would actually, you know, text Yamaguchi.  
Just stare at his number and name.  
  
‘What’s going on?’  
  
Kei quickly pocketed his phone and took out his keys, because he was supposed to be unlocking his dorm room.  
But no way that Kuroo was letting go this easily.

‘You textin’ someone?’

‘No,’ Kei said, turning his door handle and pushing the door open.  
Almost.  
Safety was close.

‘Yeah?’ Kuroo asked with a knowing grin that Kei tried to ignore. ‘But I saw your expression and that sure didn’t look like nothing.’

‘Just some guy’s number,’ Kei muttered and then quickly entered his room, shutting the door behind him with a definite _click._  
  
‘Oh, the one from the library? About time!’ Kuroo shouted through the door, and so also through the entire corridor.

Kei winced, cheeks heating up,  
but then a smile made its way onto his face.  
  
Yeah.  
About time.  
  
✑  
  
The next day, Kei had maybe put a little more effort into his outfit and hair than usual. He just hoped the heating would still work.

Opening the door of the library, he was relieved to find that it-  
‘Wait!’ someone called out.  
  
Kei turned around and saw Yamaguchi, wrapped up in a scarf and hat, running towards him.  
That looked really cute.  
Why did everything look so cute on Yamaguchi?    
All the guy needed to do was put on a dinosaur onesie and Kei would be gone.  
Deceased.

Kei coughed.  
Fuck, it looked adorable in his mind.  
  
Yamaguchi caught up, panting a little as he smiled at Kei.  
‘Thanks for holding the door.’  
  
Kei adjusted his glasses.  
‘No problem.’

✑  
  
Normally, Kei was plenty excited about his shift ending because he’d get to return to his room and wrap himself in a blanket while watching his favourite shows.  
Oh, and do his homework.

But this time his excitement was filled with nerves as he logged out of the library’s system, unpinned his name tag, grabbed his bag and headed over to Yamaguchi.  
  
Yamaguchi seemed to be engrossed in whatever he was typing on his laptop, brown eyes fixed on his screen.  
  
‘Homework going okay?’ Kei asked.

A _thud_ told Kei Yamaguchi had just hit his leg against the table, and sure enough, Yamaguchi looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
‘Oh!’ he exclaimed. ‘Is it 9 already?’

Kei nodded.

‘Sorry, I’ll finish up,’ Yamaguchi apologised, clicking frantically and then closing his laptop. ‘Right. Let’s begin. What do you need help with?’

‘You want to do this here?’  
  
Yamaguchi looked surprised.  
‘Um. I figured… Since we’re already here.’

‘But we’re always here,’ Kei said, and gathering his courage, proposed, ‘We could go to this coffeeshop two streets over.’

‘Oh,’ Yamaguchi said, a blush spreading on his cheeks.  
  
Crap, did he think Kei was creepily coming onto him?

‘But here’s fine too,’ Kei said quickly.

‘No, no. You’re right. Let’s go somewhere else,’ Yamaguchi agreed, gathering his things and following Kei outside.  
  
Kei couldn’t resist holding the door open for him,  
which made Yamaguchi stutter a ‘T-thank you.’

They were quiet for a while, while Kei lead the way.

Until Yamaguchi said curiously,  
‘I thought you liked the library.’

‘Not really,’ Kei confessed. ‘It’s just for money.’

‘Oh.’

‘Why are you there every day?’ Kei asked. ‘I hope you don’t have that many assignments.’  
  
Yamaguchi blushed again.  
‘No, I don’t. I just like to work there.’

‘Work on what?’

Pointedly avoiding Kei’s eyes, Yamaguchi’s hands fiddled nervously with the strap of his backpack.  
‘Um, just… things.’

Oh.  
Forbidden topic, huh?

Before the silence could turn more awkward, they arrived at the coffeeshop.

‘It’s here,’ Kei said, but before he could enter, Yamaguchi was one step ahead of him, already opening the door for Kei.  
  
A blush spread across Kei’s face.

He could now understand Yamaguchi’s flustered behaviour.  
It _was_ pretty awkward and weirdly nice.

‘Thanks,’ he said, walking towards the counter. ‘So now’s the time to tell me if you have this insanely complicated way of drinking your coffee.’  
  
Yamaguchi laughed.

‘Just a black coffee is fine.’

Kei turned towards him in shock.  
‘Just. A black coffee? Do you have no soul?’  
  
‘Coffee’s for productivity,’ Yamaguchi argued, then narrowed his eyes at Kei. ‘Don’t tell me _you’re_ one of those people who puts all those syrups in.’

‘Of course not,’ Kei said, pretending to be offended. ‘I only drink a carefully selected mix of syrups.’

Yamaguchi laughed again,  
and it was pretty awesome to be the one to make him laugh.  
  
Kei’s heart jumped in his chest,  
before with a straight face ordering his usual, a hazelnut macchiato with one shot of vanilla, caramel, cinnamon on top and extra whipped cream.

‘Whipped cream on your coffee?’ Yamaguchi whispered, but Kei could hear him giggling.

‘Sssh,’ Kei said, as he ordered a black coffee as well. ‘I’m paying.’

‘O-oh.’

Was that okay?  
Gazing at Yamaguchi from the corner of his eye, Kei saw Yamaguchi tuck his head into his scarf, hiding a shy smile.

Probably.

✑

‘So you need to know all these subjects...’ Yamaguchi leafed through Kei’s biology book. ‘In less than two weeks? Before Christmas?’

Kei nodded.  
  
‘Is it hopeless?’

‘What? Oh no, definitely not. We’ll just need to study more often,’ Yamaguchi said casually, but really, there was nothing casual about this. 

‘How often?’ Kei asked, hoping it would be _very_ often.

‘Um. Depends on how much time you have, I guess. I don’t know if you do sports or have a girlfriend or something…’  
  
Girlfriend?  
No way.

‘I’m gay.’  
  
Silence.  
  
Kei closed his eyes and tried not to groan out loud.  
  
Why.

Let’s shout your sexuality through the coffeeshop, why don’t you? Might as well wear a rainbow coloured christmas sweater while you’re at it.  
  
Why did he say that? People so often reacted badly t-

‘Cool,’ Yamaguchi said,  
sounding indeed very cool and not at all like Kei’s exclamation had shocked him.

Kei opened his eyes.

Yamaguchi was writing something down, checking the biology book after every few words or so.  
  
Wait.  
It really was cool?

‘What are you doing?’ Kei asked curiously, peering at the paper.  
  
Yamaguchi turned it towards him, showing him a schedule with dates and subjects.  
His handwriting was very neat, Kei observed.

‘So um,’ Yamaguchi started. ‘I still don’t know when you have time...’  
  
Oh right.

‘No sports, no boyfriend,’ Kei said.  
No social life.  
  
‘Oh!’ Yamaguchi perked up, turning the schedule towards himself to add some dates. ‘Uh, what about the weekends?’

‘No plans,’ Kei said, knowing he was losing the last of his pathetic cool cred by admitting he was basically a hermit.

Looking up, Yamaguchi was smiling very, woah, _very_ attractively as he asked,  
‘Do you want to have plans?’

‘Yes,’ Kei immediately breathed,  
then wondered what he’d said yes to.

✑  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it extra to upload it at once, but still seperate it in chapters? maybe  
> But I just really like chapters for some reason.  
> It's... Idk, a chance to catch your breath. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yamaguchi was a good teacher,  
if Kei actually managed to listen to him.

The first half hour, he’d just alternated between staring at Yamaguchi’s lips and eyes. It was beyond pathetic.

Luckily Yamaguchi had made some notes for him to take home and study, so Kei could read them later.   
  
Unlocking his door, he’d almost made it inside when he heard behind him,  
‘K-man, there you are! Want to hit the town tonight?’

‘Why do you keep trying...’ Kei sighed. ‘I’ll keep saying no. Also stop calling me K-man.’

‘Aww, not a good date?’ Kuroo asked.

‘Date?’

‘Yeah, I saw you at your fav coffee shop with some cute guy. Waitwaitwait. Is it library guy?’

Okay, enough social interaction for today.  
Kei pushed open his door.

‘Bye Kuroo.’  
  
‘He looked totally into you though!’ Kuroo shouted through the corridor.  
  
Kei winced,  
but his heart still jumped inside his chest.   
  
Did he?  
Really?  
  
Kei could maybe…  
maybe text him?  
  
Taking out his phone, Kei instantly found Yamaguchi’s contact, because he’d maybe clicked on it one too many times.  
  
[Kei]  
Thanks for the tutoring today.  
  
Mmm.  
Kei stared at the message.  
Maybe that was too boring?  
  
[Kei]   
You have very nice eyes.  
  
Eh.  
A little creepy.

[Kei]   
You can teach me all about the male biology if you want   
  
Kei snorted.  
Definitely not.

[Kei]   
I had fun today.  


What the heck.  
He hit send.  
  
✑   
  
The answer came when Kei was just revising the notes Yamaguchi had given him, curled up  underneath his favourite blanket.   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Even though I drink my coffee black?   
  
[Kei]   
You’re lucky you’re so cute   
  
Haha, yeah no.

[Kei]   
You’re lucky you’re a good teacher.   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
I’m glad ✧⁰▿⁰   
  
[Kei]   
What is that.   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
An emoji?

[Kei]   
It’s staring into my soul.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Assuming you have one ;)   
  
Wow what.  
Kei smiled.

[Kei]   
I treated you to coffee. How could you do this to me?

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
I don’t think what you had resembled a coffee anymore…   
  
Oh man,  
Kei liked Yamaguchi more and more with every virtual sentence.  
  
[Kei]   
Just try it next time.   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Maybe I will ✧   
  
✑   
  
Because it was snowing, Kei practically speed walked towards the library,   
because running would definitely make him fall on his face,   
so it only hit him when he opened the door and stepped into the warmth that    
Yamaguchi   
would still be sitting in the library every day.  
  
Oh no.   
A new social situation with new rules.   
But what  _ were _ the rules?

Walking towards the counter, Kei’s eyes darted towards the seating area and, sure enough, there Yamaguchi was, sitting behind his laptop as usual.    
Should Kei walk over to him?   
  
Too late for that now, he was nearly at the counter.   
But he couldn’t say nothing.   
  
Except he was too far away for talking, and shouting didn’t seem like the coolest, or most normal, option.   
  
Kei quickly dug his phone out of his pocket.  
  
[Kei]   
Hi.

While starting up the computer, which groaned and wheezed like an old man taking the stairs, Kei glanced over at Yamaguchi, whose phone was on the table beside him.   
  
It buzzed, and Yamaguchi grabbed it absentmindedly.   
As he read the lame-o message, Kei saw his eyes go big for a second before a smile found its way onto Yamaguchi’s perfect lips.   
  
Yamaguchi looked up and locked eyes with Kei,   
who waved awkwardly at him, then quickly dropped his hand because what was he doing.   
  
But Yamaguchi waved back, still smiling.   
  
✑

Just like yesterday, Yamaguchi was too engrossed in whatever he was working on that he hadn’t noticed Kei until Kei said,  
‘I don’t mind waiting. I’m not exactly looking forward to studying bacteria.’   
  
Yamaguchi smiled and after a few clicks, shut his laptop.   
‘They’re quite useful.’

‘Sure, but I don’t really want to know how.’

‘Actually,’ Yamaguchi started, putting away his laptop in his backpack, but Kei interrupted him quickly.

‘Let’s not… talk about bacteria.’

‘Okay,’ Yamaguchi agreed, standing up. ‘Want to talk about the sexier side of biology then?’

Kei blinked as the word  
_ sex  
_ echoed through his mind,  
like he was literally fourteen years old.  
  
Still, wasn’t like the mental image was  _ bad _ .    
Kei had no doubt sex with Yamaguchi would definitely be the sexiest side of biology.   
  
Adjusting his glasses so he could avoid looking into Yamaguchi’s eyes, because what the hell was he thinking, Kei nodded.   
  
‘Well,’ Yamaguchi continued slowly, as they walked out of the library. ‘In a way, bacteria are part of all the sexy things too. I mean if we, for example, kissed, we would exchange bacteria too. If it was a french kiss. With tongues. But I guess with our mouth closed it would work too... Um. As an example. For sexy biology. I mean, sexy because kissing is a part of foreplay so- Um, I’ll shut up now.’   
  
Kei blinked against the onslaught of images his mind was producing and instead turned his head towards Yamaguchi, who was blushing furiously,  
his face nearly disappearing behind his scarf.   
  
Now, Kei was no dating expert, and had only had his first kiss because Kuroo had dragged him to one of his parties then sat him down in a group doing spin the bottle, which led to the most horrendous first kiss in Kei’s life.   
Which was saying something, as it was and would be his only first kiss.   
What a depressing thought.  
  
They were close to the coffeeshop now, and Kei realized he hadn’t said anything yet.   
  
I want to merge our bacteria  
probably wasn’t a good reply.   
  
The awkward silence lasted until they arrived at the coffeeshop.   
To Kei’s horror, Kageyama was there with his  _ boyfriend _ .  
  
‘Oh no,’ he muttered, but walking back was too late because  _ it _ had seen him already.   
  
_ It _ was fond of Kei.   
Which also meant  _ it  _ was stupid, because Kei had literally never been nice to  _ it _ .  
  
‘Tsukishima, hey!’ Hinata called out, and pulled Kageyama with him. ‘Oh, you’re with someone.’

‘Yes, thanks for telling us your eyes work,’ Kei muttered before speaking up to introduce Yamaguchi. ‘This is Yamaguchi. He’s helping me study for biology.’

Yamaguchi smiled friendly at them, and Kei instantly felt jealous that  _ it _ was getting one of the gorgeous smiles.

‘Nice to meet you.’

‘Nice to meet you too,’ Hinata said. ‘What are you doing here?’  
  
‘Well,’ Kei said, very slowly, so  _ it _ might understand. ‘He’s helping me study. So, and I’m sorry if this is too far a leap but, he’s helping me… study.’   
  
Hinata seemed to consider if Kei had just offended him,  
then simply nodded.   
Amazing.

‘That’s sweet,’ Hinata said. ‘Have fun on your date.’

Ooh.  
Oh he said it.

Beside Kei, Yamaguchi froze.

Way to make the situation even more awkward.

Kei decided to just roll with it.   
‘Yes. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have to merge our bacteria in that nice secluded spot over there.’  
  
He quickly took Yamaguchi’s hand and pushed past them, heading towards the counter and quickly reciting their orders.  
  
Beside him, Yamaguchi was curiously quiet.  
And blushing, Kei noticed at about the same time that he noticed he was still holding Yamaguchi’s hand.  
  
‘Are they gone?’ Kei asked quietly, looking around for Hinata and Kageyama. 

It made Yamaguchi look up at least.  
‘Yeah,’ he whispered.

Kei let go of his hand with a sigh.  
‘Sorry about that. I just can’t stand him.’

‘He didn’t seem so bad?’ 

‘That’s because you had to deal with him for less than a minute.’

Yamaguchi smiled.  
‘Sure, mister grumpy.’

Before Kei could react appropriately shocked, their drinks arrived.   
He handed Yamaguchi his.  
‘At least I don’t drink my coffee black.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Yamaguchi laughed and started walking towards the spot Kei had pointed to earlier. ‘Let’s go merge bacteria.’

Kei halted in his step.  
_ Yes, please.  
  
_ ‘Can’t wait,’ he said drily.  
  
✑  
  
[Kei]   
Thanks for today.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
No problem. I like spending time with you.

Kei’s heart fell silent for a moment as he stared at the reply.    
Really?  
_ Kei _ didn’t even like spending time with himself sometimes.

[Kei]   
That seems fake, but okay.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
Oh, already throwing memes at me? Does this mean we’re friends now? And yes. You buy me coffee.

[Kei]   
So you only like me when you’re high on caffeine? Noted.  
  
Kei felt wild for using the word  _ like _ so casually.   
Look who was flirting now.

The reply took a bit longer than expected.  
Infinitely longer to Kei, who was staring at his phone for the full five minutes, trying to blink as little as possible.  
  
Then.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
I’m sure I’ll like you without the coffee too.

Argh,  
no way did Kei know for sure if it was, you know,  
_ like _ like.

Yamaguchi immediately sent another text.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
We can test your theory?   
  
Bad and wonderful idea.

[Kei]   
Sure. Let’s go to my room Sunday   
  
That felt too forward, so Kei quickly added,   
  
[Kei]   
Since the shop is closed then anyways.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Sounds like a plan ✧   
  
That gave Kei two days to mentally prepare himself to hang out with a guy,  
a cute guy,  
his  _ crush  
_ at his dorm room.

Kei took a deep breath.   
  
✑

‘I can’t believe we’re so on track ,’ Kei muttered in amazement, staring at the schedule in front of him. ‘You’re really good at planning.’

Yamaguchi perked up, which was really cute.  
‘Really? Well, um, I mean, I plan a lot.’

‘Is that your secret part-time job?’ Kei joked. ‘Making schedules for people?’  
  


Smiling, Yamaguchi shook his head.  
‘No, I don’t think I’d have any free time left then. No, I normally plan for school assignments and my sto-’   
He stopped, eyes widening.   
  
Sto?  
Stones?   
Storm?   
  
‘What?’ Kei asked carefully.

Stomach?  
Storage?   
Store?   
Store!  
Perhaps he was running his own business?

‘Nothing,’ Yamaguchi said quickly, blushing.  
  
‘It’s not anything illegal, is it?’ Kei asked suspiciously. ‘Because even though I lik-’

Now he stopped too.  
What a pathetic attempt at a conversation.

Yamaguchi flipped the page of the biology book lying in front of them.  
‘So,’ he said a little too loud, peering at the new chapter. ‘Evolution.’

Yes, dear god, Kei thought.   
Please let my social skills evolve.   
  
✑

Kei normally didn’t have a lot of clutter in his room.    
Partly, because he had a small room, so if he made too much of a mess, he’d have no room to move at all and eventually be stuck inside the apartment until all the air was gone and he’d faint and maybe die, though he figured Kuroo would come to check on him before it was too late.

Anyway.  
  
Kei normally didn’t have a lot of clutter in his room, but now that he was looking at it, his room,  
preparing it and himself for when Yamaguchi would come over tomorrow afternoon,   
it looked like a hot mess.  
Why did he bring those dinosaur figures with him?   
Why did he have all those posters of constellations and planets?   
Why was he such a nerd, basically.

Nothing to do about it now.   
If he could shout nonsense like ‘I’m gay’ and ‘I have a phone’ then he could have some nerdy posters in his room.

Still, Kei carefully put away his dinosaur slippers.   
  
✑  
  
_ Please don’t let Kuroo be home,   
_ _ please don’t let Kuroo be home. _ _   
_   
They’d made it safely to Kei’s room.  
  
Kei quickly pulled out his key, going for the fast and stealthy approach, but the sound must’ve alerted Kuroo because suddenly the door opposite Kei’s room opened, and Kuroo stuck out his head. He opened his mouth to probably belt out something awkward like K-man,  
but to Kei’s astonishment, Kuroo paused.   
  
And then nobody said anything for a while,   
which was all kinds of awkward.

‘Hello?’ Yamaguchi said eventually.   
  
‘Hi!’ Kuroo smiled, still only his head poking out of the door.    
It looked weird.  
  
‘Sorry to bother you,’ Yamaguchi said politely.    
  
‘Oh, we’re not bothering him,’ Kei snorted, opening his door. ‘He’s usually doing all the bothering.’

Kuroo grinned.  
‘Really? I thought mister library guy over here made you all hot and bothere-’    
Kei shoved Yamaguchi inside and closed the door behind him before Kuroo could finish his sentence.

‘Don’t forget the sock on the door!’ Kuroo yelled through the hallway.   
  
Kei winced, letting his head fall against the door in defeat.    
Well, that had gone -   
That had gone.  
Let’s leave it at that.

‘He seems okay?’ Yamaguchi laughed.  
  
Kei groaned.  
‘No, he’s just overly concerned about my social and sexual life.’

‘That’s nice,’ Yamaguchi giggled. ‘I wish someone was concerned about me.’

Kei turned around in surprise.   
  
Yamaguchi was still smiling, but there was something sad behind his eyes too.   
  
‘Do you want me to laugh it off, or ask about it?’ Kei asked.

Yamaguchi shrugged.  
  
Normally Kei was all for being sarcastic and laughing about it, but he knew that if he wanted to get to know Yamaguchi better, he shouldn’t.  
  
‘Those guys?’ Kei guessed.    
  
‘Ah,’ Yamaguchi shrugged again. It looked a little too forced. ‘Yeah, they don’t like me very much. But it’s no big deal, really.’   
  
‘Do they do things like that in the library often?’

‘Um. No, not...not really.’

Kei didn’t believe that, but he didn’t want to press too much.

‘They’re talking bullshit, you know that right?’

Yamaguchi looked up at him in surprise.  
‘I mean, I do have freckles, so…’

‘Yes and they don’t make you ugly.’

Ducking his head inside his scarf, Yamaguchi tried to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks.  
  
Before Kei could fall into the rabbit hole that was staring at Yamaguchi’s gorgeous face, Kei asked casually,   
‘So, do you want anything to drink?’

‘Tea, please,’ Yamaguchi mumbled.

‘What? No coffee?’

‘I  _ do _ drink other things,’ Yamaguchi smiled, slowly emerging from his scarf.    
Again, adorable.

‘But I was looking forward to experimenting with you,’ Kei said, then quickly shut himself up because had he just said that?  
In real life?   
‘I meant with coffee flavours.’

‘Uhuh...’    
Yamaguchi was still smiling.   
It was a far better look for him than the insecurity and sadness.   
  
Well, if Kei’s awkwardness helped, then so be it.

‘But if you want to experiment with tea, I’m down for that too,’ Kei said. ‘I don’t kinkshame.’

Yamaguchi’s smile turned into a wonderful laugh.  
‘As long as the drink’s hot, I’m down.’

Kei laughed.

‘Nice.’

✑


	3. Chapter 3

After like an hour or four, Kei was totally done with biology.

He didn’t want to sprawl onto his small table, but when Yamaguchi looked at him expectantly, it was incredibly awkward to ask,  
‘Sorry, what?’

Yamaguchi smiled.  
‘Let’s take a break.’

_ Yes. _   
Kei sprawled onto his table in exhaustion.

‘I like your posters,’ Yamaguchi commented.

‘Which one,’ Kei asked, voice sounding muffled because he was currently pressing his face into his elbow.

‘All of them actually.’

‘Nerd.’

Yamaguchi’s laugh sounded a little startled.  
‘Excuse me, they’re  _ your _ posters.’  
  
‘They could be gifts,’ Kei argued, turning his head so he could look at Yamaguchi, who even from this angle looked good, which was impressive. ‘Seeing as I’m such a nice person, I didn’t want to throw them away.’

‘Bullshit,’ Yamaguchi laughed. ‘I’m betting you throw away gifts you don’t like.’

Very true.

‘But you don’t,’ Kei stated.

‘Because people went through all the trouble of picking them out!’

‘Right,’ Kei smiled. ‘Okay, I admit, I like the posters.’

Yamaguchi pulled up his knees, slinging his arms over them.   
‘So you’re a space nerd.’

‘Yeah. I’m totally moon kin.’ 

Yamaguchi laughed again.  
‘Oh gosh no, that takes me back.’   
  
‘How about you?’

Yamaguchi looked down at Kei, seeming to debate on whether or not to tell.   
‘Promise you won’t laugh?’

‘I don’t really laugh a lot,’ Kei confessed.

‘‘Cause you’re trying to maintain the cool guy image, right? I’ve already seen through that though,’ Yamaguchi grinned.   
  
Wow.

‘I’m not sure you can stay for dinner if you keep insulting me,’ Kei complained, but a smile was  tugging at his lips.

‘Sorry.’    
Yamaguchi didn’t sound sorry, the teasing grin still on his face. ‘Okay, I’ll be nice and give you some ammo too. I’m really into Pokemon.’

‘For real?’  
Kei lifted his head.   
‘So you own a Pikachu onesie?’  
  
Yamaguchi looked offended by the suggestion,  
but then said really defeated,  
‘Yeah.’

Kei laughed.

‘Cute.’

It startled them both.   
  
Staring into Yamaguchi’s brown eyes, and feeling a blush creeping onto his cheeks, Kei knew for a fact that he didn’t want to take it back  
even though he could definitely have been smoother about it.

After hanging out with Yamaguchi for a week,  
he knew one thing for certain.   
For some reason, Yamaguchi hadn’t heard enough how cute he was, and Kei wanted to change that.

‘Like you don’t own anything dinosaur related,’ Yamaguchi teased back, after a second or two too long.  
  
‘I will not give away that information for free.’  
  
Yamaguchi smiled.  
‘Noted.’

✑

Later that night, Kei’s phone buzzed.   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
How’s this?  
_ attached: photo _   
  
Kei clicked on the file and then nearly got a heart attack as he saw a photo of Yamaguchi in a Pikachu onesie.   
It looked too adorable on him.   
How? It was a bright yellow mouse for fuck’s sake.

Defeated, Kei dragged himself out of bed and towards his closet, where he pulled out his dinosaur hoodie and put it on.   
  
He wasn’t a huge fan of selfies, so after forty tries, Kei just picked one at random that featured both his face and the hoodie and sent it.

[Kei]   
Fair enough.  
_ attached: photo _   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Cute

Oh shit  
went Kei’s heart, leaping inside his chest.  
Kei got the weird urge to start jumping up and down too, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

✑  
  
When his shift ended, Kei plopped down next to Yamaguchi, who was as always engrossed in whatever he was doing on his laptop.   
Kei must’ve startled him because Yamaguchi jumped and quickly shifted to another tab.    
  
‘You ready to go?’    
  
‘Yeah!’ Yamaguchi beamed at him. ‘Just a sec. Need to go to the toilet.’

But apparently not before he’d packed his laptop away, closed his backpack and then took it with him to the toilet.   
‘I can look after it,’ Kei had offered, but Yamaguchi had thanked him and then run away.   
  
What?  
Kei wondered what kind of store Yamaguchi had that was so secret.    
  
✑   
  
[Kei]   
Thanks for today   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
You don’t have to thank me every day, you know. I like hanging out with you.

[Kei]   
Every day? 

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Yeah. You’re funny and nice

A blush spread across Kei’s cheeks and he fought against the urge to squash his face into his pillow.   
Geez.  
  
[Kei]   
I’m not nice

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
You’re right, let me rephrase: you’re nice to me.   
  
Wow.   
Yet again.   
Kei smiled.    
  
[Kei]   
I think I’m going to need a shower, because I just got burned   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Oh sorry, was that too much?

[Kei]  
No, it’s fine. This sounds weird, but I like it.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
I won’t kinkshame

_ what _   
Kei’s cheeks flamed.

[Kei]   
It’s not a kink

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Uhuh

[Kei]   
It’s not   


Shit.  
Kei did press his face into his pillow, feeling like he might actually burst into flames and burn down his bed, then his room and eventually the entire building.  
At least he’d give Kuroo a nice opportunity to be the hero and rescue everyone from the fire caused by Kei’s social awkwardness.

His phone buzzed again.  
Kei immediately looked up.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
I’m sorry, what language are you speaking? 

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
Because that sounded like bullshit

Kei burst out laughing and had to wipe away his tears before he could reply.   
  
[Kei]   
I think I’m in love with you   
  
True  
but no way was he going to send that.   
  
[Kei]  
You’re buying coffee tomorrow.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
Deal.  
  
✑

So okay, he couldn’t resist.  
It was a horrible, horrible thing to do, Kei knew, but when Yamaguchi left his laptop behind to go to the toilet,  
he couldn’t resist walking over to check what Yamaguchi was always working on.    
  
At first, he saw a lot of text but, being someone who could read, that didn’t intimidate him.    
What did intimidate him was the title ‘back again’.    
Because that didn’t sound like a school assignment at all.   
  
“ _ Watching him was always his favourite time of the day. There was something absolutely dorky about the way he seemed to treat the library’s slow computer as if it was sentient, often muttering to it. But that was where the dorkiness ended. His glasses, which could be seen as nerdy, were anything but, and he sighed as he watched him adjust them. The glasses looked incredibly sexy. _ __  
__ Sometimes he wished he could stare at him from up close, just so he could stare deeper into those brown eyes and observe the way his lips quirked whenever something happened that he found amusing. All these traits made him want to reach over and kiss-”   
  
‘Tsukishima?’

Ho.    
Hold up.  
  
‘Is this about me?’ Kei asked, looking in shock at Yamaguchi, who was standing on the other side of the table and staring at with him with wide eyes.   
  
‘I-I can explain,’ Yamaguchi started, but Kei stood up, causing Yamaguchi to fall silent.

‘Do you put this on the internet?’ Kei asked, assuming the worst.   
  
‘I changed names,’ Yamaguchi began, which was already enough for Kei.    
Fuck.   
Fanfiction,  
or something like it.

He was just some inspiration for a fucking story.

‘Thanks,’ Kei snapped, and Yamaguchi winced. ‘I have to get back to work now. That slow computer needs someone to talk to.’

‘Tsuki-’

Kei paused and turned around to say,  
‘Oh, and I don’t need a tutor today.’

His walk back to the counter felt like a walk of shame.  
He hoped Yamaguchi would fluff it up in his story.   
Because that’s all it was.  
While Kei had thought this was something real, that there had been something growing between them, however weird that sounded because a relationship sure wasn’t a plant or anything,   
it was all fiction to Yamaguchi.  
Inspiration for a story.   
  
_ Bleep _ the computer said as Kei started it up.

‘Shut up,’ he muttered.

✑

He was in no mood to talk to anyone, not today, or tomorrow, or the day after, but sure,   
there Kuroo was.   
  
‘K-man! How’s it going?’    
  
‘Do you always hang out in the hallway? You’re not a lamp. Don’t you have  _ friends _ ?’ Kei snapped.

Kuroo frowned.  
‘Geez, what crawled up your ass and died? I do. I even have a boyfriend. Not that you’d know, since you never ask how my day has been.’

Oh great,  
now Kei felt shit about himself to boot.

‘Well my day has been shit,’ Kei snapped, jamming his key into the lock. ‘And congratulations on your boyfriend. Looks like at least one of us won’t die alone.’

He used his shoulder to roughly push open his door, which hurt his shoulder, ugh.

‘If you want to talk,’ Kuroo started, but Kei shut the door behind him.   
He didn’t want to deal with others right now.

For once, Kuroo didn’t shout anything through the hallway.

✑

Even Kageyama wanted to talk to him during class, which was unusual, as they both took their lessons very seriously and so never talked when a teacher was.

‘You don’t look okay.’

‘Thanks, I don’t feel okay,’ Kei said.

Kageyama nodded.  
‘What happened?’

‘Why do you care?’ 

‘We’re friends,’ Kageyama said simply.

Kei sighed.   
This honesty was really the worst to deal with.

‘Turned out I was just inspiration for a story,’ he said shortly. ‘Yamaguchi didn’t like me.’

‘He said that?’

‘No.’

‘Then how do-’

‘I read it,’ Kei interrupted him. ‘I was just inspiration for some character.’

‘You read the whole thing?’

That was exactly what was bothering Kei too.  
‘No,’ he admitted.

‘Maybe there-’

‘I know,’ Kei interrupted him again, because if there was one thing his mind could do, it was thinking about every possibility.    
  
‘So read the whole thing,’ Kageyama pressed.

Kei was silent, not wanting to admit Kageyama had a point.

‘You know,’ Kageyama said. ‘You’re really a jerk sometimes.’

Yeah.   
Kei sighed.

‘Thanks for listening,’ he grumbled.

‘No problem.’

✑  
  
Kei scrapped all his evening plans,   
not that he’d had many important plans, just wallow in self-pity and rewatch a couple of episodes of  _ friends _ ,   
and googled ‘back again’.    
  
He started reading.   
  
✑


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!

Yamaguchi stopped coming to the library.

Which was easy, because Kei had no idea how he’d be able to look him in the eyes,   
but also hard, because after reading the story, Kei kind of wanted to talk to him and he had no idea how to find him.

✑  
  
Wandering around the literature building on campus, which should’ve been a dead giveaway if Kei hadn’t been so stupidly in love, Kei recognized someone he didn’t want to recognize.   
One of  _ those _ guys.   
  
He was walking to god knows where, his man cave probably, but he knew Yamaguchi to  _ some _ degree and that was good enough for Kei.   
  
‘Hey,’ he called after him, and sure enough the guy turned around because that was how calling out worked.   
  
‘What?’    
  
Clearly, he remembered Kei too.   
  
‘Where’s Yamaguchi?’ 

‘What? Lost your boyfriend?’ the guy sneered.   
  
‘Yeah,’ Kei said. ‘So do you know where he is?’

The guy shrugged.  
‘He works in the biology lab sometimes.’

‘Cool.’    
Kei took a step closer, because in all those superhero movies he’d watched, guilty pleasure okay, this was usually associated with being intimidating.   
‘Stop bullying him. It’s stupid.’

The guy looked up at Kei and swallowed.   
Not so tough alone, huh?   
He’d probably be a lot less intimidated if he knew how long it took Kei to open a water bottle.

Then the guy nodded.

Really?   
That was easy.

Kei looked down at him, narrowed his eyes a little for maximum effect then turned around without another word.   
Like a badass.  
Yeah.

✑  
  
The biology lab was very, very clean and had top-notch equipment.    
Kei glared at the seemingly brand new machines in jealousy.    
  
‘Stupid youth,’ he mumbled, but Yamaguchi still heard him and startled so badly he nearly fell off his little chair.   
  
‘Tsukishima?’

‘You probably don’t have to talk to these things,’ Kei said.   
  
‘No, I guess I don’t.’  
Yamaguchi looked nervous.

‘Look,’ Kei started. ‘You can still work in the library.’

Yamaguchi looked surprised for a second before his gaze fell to the floor.  
‘Yeah, I, uh, don’t know how to continue the story.’

‘That’s not my problem,’ Kei said. ‘But don’t give up on it like that. You already wrote like 40 pages.’  
  
Yamaguchi stared at the ground,   
not saying anything.

And Kei also didn’t know what to say,  
so in the end he just left.   
  
✑  
  
But the next day when he entered the library, Yamaguchi was already sitting in his usual spot.   
  
It was awkward to see him there again, partly because Yamaguchi froze and sort of hid behind his small laptop screen and partly because Kei speed walked towards the counter.   
  
Now all Kei had to do was strike up a conversation with Yamaguchi.    
Oh and work, obviously.   
  
✑   
  
Kei almost wanted to google ‘how to talk to someone who wrote a fanfiction about you’ but then decided he didn’t want to wait for the computer to process it.   
  
He should just go over there  
and say something.   
Tell him he read the story, or well, what Yamaguchi had written so far.   
  
But just when Kei was all geared up to go,   
moving from behind the counter,  
Yamaguchi abruptly stood up and walked to the toilet at a speed that wasn’t really running, but getting there.

Okay,  
but now Kei was already standing awkwardly on the other side of his counter.  
  
An idea popped into his head.

Sitting down behind Yamaguchi’s laptop, Kei looked at the story and saw that Yamaguchi hadn’t written anything else since last time, apart from one sentence,  
“ _ What do I do? _ ”   
  
So Kei started writing.   
  
✑

There was a reason Kei had decided to find Yamaguchi again.   
  
However unfortunate it was, Kageyama had been right.   
There was more to the story than Kei had thought at first.   
It seemed like what he’d read back then was at the beginning of the story, which had indeed been a sort of copy.   
  
But as he continued reading, the story evolved and turned into something honest and truthful.   
More like a literary diary.   
  
It still wasn’t something he was entirely comfortable with,  
but what made him extremely  _ uncomfortable _ were the sentences Yamaguchi wrote about himself.   
The way he wrote about himself.   
  
“ _ Because why would he even look at me? He would only see my skin. That’s all they ever see.” _ _  
_ _ “I didn’t delude myself in thinking it might actually mean what I hoped it would mean, because if there was one thing I was certain of, it was that romance wasn’t meant for me.” _

“ _ I just sometimes wish that I was more. More than what I am.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ The sentences had burnt into Kei’s brain.    
He knew what it felt like to think you weren’t cut out for romance, or even people for that matter.    
He knew how hard it was sometimes.   
What he didn’t know, was how Yamaguchi had ever decided that he wasn’t enough.   
  
✑  
  
_ What do I do? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I think part of the solution is already in asking myself this question.  _ _  
_ _ Because doing something is actually a pretty good way of getting further. Not that it’s by any means easy to make decisions.  _ _  
_ _ But I think I need to. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Do I want to tell the truth and try to give him a chance? Or do I want to play it safe and move on. Find new things that I like, because no doubt that there’ll be new people and new places. _ _  
_ _ And there’s nothing wrong with that. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ But I’m pretty sure that he wants to talk to me, and will listen to what I have to say. _ _  
_ _ And this is all very paranormal of me, because how could I ever know this? But somehow I do. _ _  
_ _ I also know that he thinks it’s bullshit that I don’t like myself. _ _  
_ _ He thinks I shouldn’t hold myself up to some standard, or feel like I need to reach a certain point before I will be more. _ _  
_ _ I know he’d rather say all of this to my face, but he’s really,  _ _ really _ _ awkward, though he tries to hide it behind his glasses, which is stupid because they are made of glass but he thought I might appreciate the comparison. He has never actually tried to write something apart from science stuff. Because that’s what he knows best. _ _  
_ _ Feelings are tough. _ _  
_ _ Which means they can take a beating. _ _  
_ _ So I should talk to him. _ _  
_ _  
_ ✑  
  
It was a close call.   
Kei only just reached his counter when Yamaguchi returned, and Kei had to fight against the urge to ‘act normal’ and hang awkwardly against the counter.   
He ended up staring straight ahead, which was also unnatural, but at least his posture wouldn’t give anything away.  
  
Kei watched nervously as Yamaguchi sat down behind his laptop, adjusting his screen slightly and…   
Yamaguchi turned a startled look to Kei,  
who blushed and waved towards the laptop, because geez this was awkward enough already.   
  
So Yamaguchi started reading.

Kei noticed the blush on his cheeks, but it surprised him when, after a while, Yamaguchi started blinking fast, like he was trying to hold in tears.   
  
He also laughed once, probably about Kei’s pathetic attempt to write literature.   
  
And then he stood up  
and started walking towards Kei, oh help,  
oh shit, what now?  
  
‘So I read what you’ve written,’ Yamaguchi said.   
  
Kei tried to swallow but his throat was intensely dry, so he sort of choked and then physically couldn’t reply.   
He nodded instead.    
  
‘And I do want to talk,’ Yamaguchi started, biting his lip as he looked nervously at Kei. ‘But I kind of really want to kiss you now.’

‘O-oh,’ Kei choked,  
heart pounding so wildly in his chest that he worried he might not live to actually experience the kiss.

‘Is that okay?’    
  
‘Yeah,’ Kei rasped. 

Yamaguchi reached out and grabbed Kei’s sweater, pulling him forward as he closed his amazing brown eyes and leaned over the counter.  
  
Their lips met in the middle.   
  
Of all the places Kei had expected to kiss Yamaguchi for the first time,    
next to the slowest computer in the world definitely wasn’t it.

Of all the times he’d imagined kissing Yamaguchi,  
he never even got close to what it was actually like.

Yamaguchi had the softest lips ever,  
and as they pressed lightly against Kei’s,  
he wondered if they’d be able to do this forever, because Kei didn’t think he’d ever get over how soft and incredible they were.

Then Yamaguchi pulled back, because good things never last when you’re a student.

‘Unf,’ Kei said intelligently.

It made Yamaguchi giggle.

‘Now our bacteria are mixed.’

‘Must you say that,’ Kei groaned. ‘Besides, I thought we had to use tongue.’

Yamaguchi blushed.  
‘Let’s not do that here.’

Kei sighed.   
Worth a shot.  
  
‘There’s a time and place for everything, right?’

There was a look of wonder in Yamaguchi’s eyes for a second,    
before he pulled Kei forward again to quickly press their lips together.   
  
‘Mm,’ Kei managed when Yamaguchi pulled back.   
Not a big improvement, but it sounded less like caveman speak and more like he’d just tasted the best cake ever.    
Not untrue.  
  
‘Let’s talk after your shift,’ Yamaguchi said.    
  
‘Yes,’ Kei immediately answered,  
then wondered what Yamaguchi meant with ‘talk’.  
  
✑

‘A hazelnut macchiato with one shot of vanilla and caramel, with cinnamon and extra whipped cream on top,’ Kei said to the dead-looking college student behind the counter. ‘And a black coffee.’

Yamaguchi giggled.   
‘I like how it sounds like it physically hurts you to order a normal coffee.’

‘Normal is subjective,’ Kei deadpanned.

✑  
  
They both took a sip of their coffee as they sat down,  
an awkward silence descending on them like a… dove.   
Not the beautiful white one, but the common grey one that always seemed to lurk around when you were outside.

Yeah…   
Leave the literature to Yamaguchi, Kei.

‘I must seem so creepy,’ Yamaguchi sighed. ‘Writing about you.’

‘A little,’ Kei admitted. ‘But at least you didn’t keep a daily log about me.’

‘Yeah…’   
  
Kei took another sip of his coffee.

‘I immediately looked up your personal details when you gave me your library card.’    
  
Yamaguchi looked startled.  
‘Really?’

‘Creepy, right?’   
  
A smile made its way on Yamaguchi’s lips.  
‘I guess.’  
  
‘Okay, I admit it  _ was _ creepy to read about myself at first. But I’ve stared at you for just as long,’ Kei confessed. ‘The only difference is I haven’t written about it.’   
  
‘Or posted it online,’ Yamaguchi mumbled.

‘Yeah, okay. I told Kuroo though.’

Kei could see that Yamaguchi was trying to stop himself from smiling, because he quickly lifted his coffee to his lips.   
No fair that the coffee was getting all the smiles.   
  
‘So…’ Yamaguchi said slowly. ‘You’re saying you think what I did was a little creepy, but since you’re just as creepy, it’s okay?’

‘Well I wouldn’t say “just as” but... Basically.’

Yamaguchi looked at him in surprise.  
‘Oh.’   
  
The following silence was a little less awkward,  
so Kei allowed himself to stare at the way Yamaguchi worried his lip,  
which only made him want to kiss him more, so it wasn’t the best of plans.

‘It really is this simple?’ Yamaguchi asked, still sounding hesitant. ‘I kind of expected a difficult conversation.’

‘As long as you never use my real name, it’s fine, I guess.’

Yamaguchi stared at his coffee for a few moments, lost in thought.   
‘Oh.’ He looked up. ‘I wanted to try the different flavours.’

Kei looked down at his own coffee, which contained only one pathetic little sip.   
And the last sip wasn’t the best, let’s be real.

‘Next time,’ he started, but there was a sudden gleam in Yamaguchi’s eyes that made Kei fall silent.

‘I could probably taste it now,’ Yamaguchi said slowly.

Kei wasn’t following.  
‘Do you want the last bit? Because that’s not the best.’

Yamaguchi leaned his head on his hand, a smile on his face as he watched Kei.

‘No, you drink it.’

Um.   
Okay.

Because Yamaguchi was staring at him like  _ that _ , stirring something inside Kei that wasn’t appropriate for a coffeeshop containing people,  
something as simple as drinking suddenly became an expert skill.   
  
He managed to drink the last sip though,  
and had barely put down his mug before Yamaguchi leaned over the table and captured his lips in a searing kiss.   
  
A soft, warm flick.   
Yamaguchi’s tongue swiping over his lips.

Kei immediately opened his mouth, and then their tongues were touching, their bacteria merging, their breaths mingling.

Before Kei could register the slightly bitter taste, Yamaguchi leaned back again.  
Why did he always do that?

Yamaguchi’s voice was hoarse and his eyes were blown wide as he replied,  
‘Tastes good.’

Kei’s breath stuttered.   
What?  
Oh.

The coffee.

✑  
  
[Kei]   
Thanks for today

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
Now you’re just trolling me

[Kei]   
Who even uses the word troll anymore  
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Fantasy writers, probably.

Why was he just so…  
perfect?

Kei pressed his phone against his face and smiled,  
then calmed himself down again.   
  
[Kei]   
Do you want to write fantasy?

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
For a while I thought I was  
  
Kei’s heart clenched.

[Kei]  
Can I call our kiss magical realism?

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
Wow that was horrible.   
  
Kei laughed.  
  
[Kei]  
So tell me about the other fantasies.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
Is this sexting?

_ what _   
Oh shit.   
Kei’s cheeks heated.  
Was it?   
  
[Kei]  
No I meant the writing

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
I can write out my fantasies if that’s your kink :)

[Kei]  
Not this again

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Mm I would definitely want to kiss you again

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
I wonder if I kissed you long enough…

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
Would that turn you on?

Heck,  
Kei was already turned on.   
  
His cheeks felt like they were on fire,  
and his hands had trouble holding onto his phone.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
It would be perfect though   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Because my hands would be free

Kei dropped his phone on his face.  
He wanted this  
but oh geez it was too much.   
He’d either come in his pants or be unable to look Yamaguchi in the eye if they continued like this.

Breathing a little harsher than before, because Kei was a weak man, he picked up his buzzing phone again.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
and then…

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
I’d extract your DNA

he-  
what  
Kei burst out laughing.

[Kei]   
Is this how biology nerds sext?

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
Definitely.

[Kei]  
Very straightforward

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Oh I must’ve done something wrong

[Kei]  
?   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
“I’m gay!” 

Uuughnnn.  
Kei groaned out loud.

[Kei]  
I am sorry for yelling my sexuality at you

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
No, it was very straightforward :)   
  
[Kei]  
But are you? Gay?

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
Nope, I’m bi

[Kei]  
Do you mean biutiful?   
  
There was a long silence,  
and by long it was really only a minute or so, but it felt long to Kei who was hoping Yamaguchi would accept the compliment.

Eventually, Yamaguchi started typing again.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
Okay, time to go to sleep

Kei frowned.  
  
[Kei]  
I mean it

Again, Yamaguchi didn’t immediately reply.

[Kei]  
I think you’re beautiful   
  
[Kei]  
And I really like you

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
Yeah, now I’m never going to be able to reply   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
>///<

Kei smiled.

[Kei]  
You’ll get used to it

He’d make sure of it.  
In the non-threatening kind of way.  
  
✑  
  
Starting the day with  
  
[Kei]  
Goodmorning gorgeous  
  
was maybe a bit much, but how else was Kei supposed to get across that Yamaguchi was absolutely wonderful?   
  
Okay, maybe not like this.   
  
Kei yawned, slowly waking up a little more while he thought about what he should send instead.   
  
His phone buzzed.   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
I never imagined waking up and blushing so badly but here we are   
  
What?

Wait a second…   
Oh no.   
Kei’s eyes turned big as he looked at the last message he’d sent.

_ goodmorning gorgeous _ _  
_   
Kei had never imagined feeling so stupid and embarrassed so early in the morning but  
here we are.   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
But goodmorning Tsukki  ♡   
  
[Kei]   
Tsukki?

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
:) 

Kei thought he didn’t like nicknames, but then again, the only nicknames he’d ever received were giant, glasses and…  
Kei shuddered.   
_ K-man _ .

Talking about K-man...    
Better do something about that.   
  
✑  
  
Kei had walked up and down the hallway for maybe five times in the hope that Kuroo would take the hint and open his door.   
  
He didn’t.   
  
So Kei reluctantly returned to his room, having no other choice now but to spend his Sunday by watching series and texting Yamaguchi.

Until he heard the door opposite his open.   
  
Normally Kei never ran,  
but now he threw aside his laptop and sprinted towards the door, throwing it open in a hurry.   
  
Kuroo froze mid-step,  
but when he saw it was Kei, only gave him a cool look before continuing to walk to wherever he wanted to go. The gym or something.   
Kei wasn’t paranormal.   
  
‘K-man,’ Kei started awkwardly, following Kuroo through the hallway. ‘How are you and the b-friend doing?’

Turning around, Kuroo looked at Kei with narrowed eyes.

‘Who are you talking about?’

‘Oh, no? That’s not how you… okay. Nevermind.’   
Kei awkwardly adjusted his glasses.  
‘...So how are you?’

‘I’m good,’ Kuroo answered.   
He still looked skeptical.   
  
Kei nodded.

‘Good.’

‘Yeah, so, what’s going on?’ Kuroo asked. ‘You ready to admit you’ve been a jerk or something?’

Why did everyone call him that?  
  
Kei was just very selective about who to be friendly to.   
You couldn’t just spoil people. They’d expect you to do all kinds of nice things and then you’d feel obligated to help them out and honestly, that all sounded like too much trouble.   
Ugh.   
Okay fine.  
‘I’m a jerk.’

Kuroo laughed.  
‘Yeah, but I already knew that. ‘S no problem bro.’

Kei winced.  
‘Don’t call me bro.’

‘Sorry, K-man,’ Kuroo grinned, clapping him good-humouredly on the shoulder, which hurt, but Kei managed to hold in his grunt.

And with that K-man, things were back to normal.   
  
‘So…’ Kuroo said slowly, leaning closer. ‘Did you and library guy get it on?’

Yep, things were definitely back to normal.  
  
‘We were just... studying,’ Kei replied.

‘Uhu,’ Kuroo grinned, clearly not believing Kei. ‘Biology probably.’  
  
And then Kuroo winked at him,  
which made Kei feel highly uncomfortable because there was literally no way he could win this conversation.

Pushing his glasses higher on his nose, Kei mumbled,  
‘Yeah.’

‘I knew it!’ Kuroo exclaimed, clapping his shoulder again,  
_ ouch. _   
‘That’s my K-man! Nice. You deserve some quality…  _ studying _ .’

Kuroo winked again.  
Please, anyone, make him stop.   
  
‘Uhu…’  
  
‘Anyways, I’ll have to go to my own study session now,’ Kuroo said, because he wasn’t ever going to let this go apparently. ‘Catch you later!’

Watching Kuroo saunter off, Kei decided that while he didn’t know if he actually liked Kuroo,  
he also hadn’t liked the silence and the not being harassed in the hallway these last couple of days.    
It had actually been kind of boring.

His phone buzzed.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
You prepared for your exam tomorrow?

Kei’s heart jumped for no other reason than that he’d just read the words ‘Yamaguchi Tadashi’.

[Kei]   
Not sure. Might need an emergency study session.

[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
Sounds serious.  
  
[Kei]   
Yes, I think my good grade depends on this.   
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]   
School  _ is  _ very important. Guess I’ll come around then? To help you from getting bad grades, obviously.   
  
Kei smiled,  
his heart doing all kinds of acrobatic moves inside his chest that Kei would never manage to do himself.

[Kei]   
Obviously.   
  
✑  
  
[Yamaguchi Tadashi]  
I’m in front of your building.

[Kei]   
On my way.   
  
✑  


It was the most horrible of timings in the history of mankind, including the clusterfuck that followed the shooting of Franz Ferdinand.   
  
Because just as they reached his room, Kei quickly reaching for his key, Kuroo opened his door.  
Why was he always-   
  
‘K-man!’ Kuroo exclaimed, because of course he would.    
  
‘Hi there,’ Yamaguchi said politely.

Kuroo looked at Yamaguchi for a second, then turned towards Kei.   
  
‘So, you guys studying...’ Kuroo paused, grinning knowingly. ‘ _ Biology _ ?’    
_  
_ ‘Yes,’ Yamaguchi said in surprise.   
  
Kei groaned inwardly.   
  
‘Alright, alright, don’t mind me,’ Kuroo said. ‘You guys study  _ hard _ , okay?’   
  
Kei groaned outwardly as Kuroo laughed at his own joke.  
  
Meanwhile, Yamaguchi was looking between both of them with a confused look on his face.

‘Please don’t mind him,’ Kei said, pushing his door open. ‘Let’s go inside.’

Again, they almost made it, Kei quickly closing the door but-  
‘Be safe!’ Kuroo bellowed through the hallway.   
  
‘I swear,’ Kei mumbled, cringing.

‘Be safe?’ Yamaguchi repeated curiously. ‘What does he mean?’

How Yamaguchi managed everyday student life was beyond Kei.    
Suddenly, something hit him.

‘Wait a minute. Did you want to study?’

‘Wasn’t that what you texted me for?’

There was something adorable about Yamaguchi being able to slay him through texts, both savagely and sexy, yet being unable to pick up on Kei’s thinly veiled attempt at seduction. 

‘I mean,’ Yamaguchi mumbled. ‘I figured you also wanted to see me again.’

‘Of course I want to see you again,’ Kei said. ‘But maybe a little more, if you don’t mind.’   
  
There was no such thing as seeing someone  _ more _ but Kei hoped Yamaguchi got the gist.   
No way was Kei saying,    
I kind of want to kiss your cute face all afternoon.

‘More?’ Yamaguchi’s voice shot up. ‘Like?’

Like  
_ I kind of want to kiss your cute face all afternoon. _

‘Um.’

‘Oh,’ Yamaguchi said, smiling. ‘You want to... revise the bacteria chapter?’   
  
Kei’s heart skipped a beat.  
‘Yes. Definitely.’

They both moved at the same time,  
closer,  
until their chests were pressing against each other. 

Kei leaned in,  
and then their lips were also touching,  
in the most perfect way possible.

And that was saying something, because Kei had always thought ‘perfect’ was an exaggeration.

But Yamaguchi’s kisses were perfect.

When they pulled back, Yamaguchi smiled shyly up at him.   
Honestly.   
Kei’s heart had had more exercise by now than Kei’d had his entire life.

‘So are we just going to stand here?’ Yamaguchi asked.   
  
Oh.

‘No, nope. I can sit.’

Yamaguchi giggled.  
‘I was counting on it.’

Kei groaned mentally,  
but then Yamaguchi grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his bed and Kei forgot to mentally berate himself.

They sat on the bed.  
What now?

‘We’re definitely sitting,’ Kei said nervously.

Yamaguchi giggled again.  
‘Are you nervous?’    
  
‘Yes,’ Kei immediately replied.    
  
‘That’s okay, I’m nervous too.’

‘Logically speaking, that shouldn’t help,’ Kei said. ‘If we’re both nervous, we’re just going to be stumbling so much more, or no one will make the first move-’

Yamaguchi leaned over and kissed him.

When he pulled back, it took a moment or two before Kei could mumble,  
‘But it does help.’   
  
Yamaguchi was blushing very cutely,  
not meeting Kei’s eyes as he proposed,   
‘Maybe it’s better if we lie down.’   
  
Nerves shot through Kei like he’d just received an electric shock,  
though he’d never actually had an electric shock so maybe it wasn’t like that at all.  
It felt more like when your phone starts buzzing and you see that ‘ _ anonymous’ _ is calling.   
  
‘This may shock you,’ Kei said, scooting back onto the bed. ‘But I can also lie down.’

Yamaguchi laughed, also climbing onto the bed.  
‘You’re full of surprises.’  
  
‘So let’s study biology,’ Kei said, very cringy,  
and Yamaguchi looked like he  _ also _ thought it was cringy until  
‘Wait, was that what K-’

Kei wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s shoulders and pulled him closer, using his new and improved kissing skills to shut him up.  
The last thing he needed was to hear    
_ K-man  
_ in his mind while kissin-  
Oh fuck.  
Why did minds work like this?

Yamaguchi quickly recovered from the surprise and started kissing him back in earnest, swiping his tongue softly against Kei’s lower lip,  
which made Kei groan and forget about anyone and anything else.   
  
His body was thrumming with energy,  
both from arousal and happiness,  
and when Yamaguchi moved closer, it became a little, well okay, let’s not be self-conscious now, a normal-sized obvious.   
  
Luckily, he wasn’t the only one.  
  
Yamaguchi pulled back with a gasp.   
  
‘Uh,’ Kei said intelligently.

‘This is a prime example of the body responding to outer stimuli,’ Yamaguchi said, a little breathlessly. ‘It’s all biology.’

Really.   
Right now?   
Kei couldn’t hold in his laugh,  
and he noticed with relief that the tension was gone.   
  
‘This seems pretty advanced stuff,’ Kei said.

‘It is,’ Yamaguchi nodded seriously. ‘And I think you’ve studied  _ hard  _ enough.’

Kei closed his eyes  
and groaned.

Yamaguchi was wonderful, and horrible and  
perfect.   
  
Giggling, Yamaguchi placed a soft kiss on Kei’s lips.  
  
‘Want to watch a movie?’ he whispered against Kei’s mouth.   
  
‘Mm,’ Kei said very coherently. 

✑

After his test, Kei walked towards the library, because apparently _some_ people still needed to use the library on the last day before the holidays.  
  
It was extremely cold outside, so Kei did his best attempt at speed walking on the icy roads. When he reached the library, he threw his body against the door to get to the warmth as soon as possible.  
  
Behind his counter, Kei put his cold hands on top of the oldest computer in existence. As predicted, it was extremely warm to the touch from all the work it had done that day.  
  
‘At least you’re good for something,’ Kei muttered.  
  
‘Excuse me?’   
  
Turning around, Kei saw Yamaguchi leaning against the counter, a book in his hand.  
  
‘Oh, I wasn’t talking to you,’ Kei said. ‘Though you’re definitely good for something, because I think I nailed the test.’   
  
‘Really?’ Yamaguchi perked up. ‘That’s great! I’m so glad my tutoring helped.’   
  
‘That, and your cute face,’ Kei smiled.   
  
In less than a second, Yamaguchi turned bright red, and he started fidgeting on the spot, eyes darting everywhere except Kei’s face.  
  
‘So are you planning on stealing that book?’ Kei asked, nodding towards the book clenched tightly  between Yamaguchi’s hands.   
  
‘Oh,’ Yamaguchi said in surprise, quickly putting it on the counter. ‘No, I wanted to return it.’   
  
It was their biology book.   
  
Kei picked it up, and started typing in the code on the computer.  
  
‘Already know everything about biology, huh?’

‘Yeah, I don’t need it anymore to flirt with this boy I like.’

It took Kei also less than a second to turn bright red.  
He had given his cheeks more credit than this.   
  
‘Oh?’ he managed to say casually, changing the book’s status to returned. ‘What are you going to do now?’

‘Take him out for coffee, I think. Though what he drinks is more sugar than coffee.’

Kei stared Yamaguchi down, trying hard to stop himself from smiling.  
‘And you think offending him will work?’

‘That, or I can try to sing something. Right now.’

‘No wonderwall,’ Kei said.

Yamaguchi laughed.  
‘Please don’t let me sing.’

Kei smiled.

‘Sure, I’ll drink some sugar with you.’   
  
‘So you admit it!’    
  
‘You’ve got no proof.’  
  
Yamaguchi giggled.   
  
And Kei stared at him.   
Stared at the way Yamaguchi’s face lit up,  
his cheeks still slightly red,  
his eyes bright,  
his freckles beyond cute.  
  
‘I’m going to kiss you,’ Kei said.

‘Okay,’ Yamaguchi whispered.   
  
Both moved at the same time,  
and their lips met in the middle.

‘Please exaggerate my kissing skills in your fanfic,’ Kei murmured against Yamaguchi’s lips.

Giggling, Yamaguchi thread his fingers through Kei’s hair to pull him closer.  
‘I’ll tell the truth,’ he said in between soft, sweet kisses. ‘They’re perfect.’

No, no.   
You’re perfect.

Yamaguchi froze,  
and Kei’s mind noticed that the wonderful kissing had stopped.   
Why?

Oh no.

It was another  _ goodmorning gorgeous _ .  
  
Kei pulled back slightly.  
‘Did I say that out loud?’

‘Mmhm.’

‘I mean it though,’ Kei said, feeling as though his entire face was turning red.    
  
Peering through his eyelashes, he saw there was a wonderful shy smile brightening Yamaguchi’s face, though Yamaguchi was trying to fight it.  
It made Kei’s heart jump inside his chest.  
  
‘And I’m trying to believe it,’ Yamaguchi smiled.   
  
_ Bleep _ said the computer.   
  
✑   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the beginning, writing this was LOADS of fun.  
> As was joining the secret santa. I had never participated before! Thanks for the people organizing it :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Please let me know what you thought, if you want.  
> That would mean a lot :)
> 
> If you want to talk to me or follow me, you can go to my tumblr (idnis.tumblr.com) or twitter (@idnis9)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
